Under The Sakura Tree
by Hazen Yano
Summary: Lucy's meeting Rogue at the place where they first met to confess her love to him, right under the Sakura tree. RoLu one-shot. Sorry it sucks, please R&R F&F!


**Hello! I'm actually supposed to work on my other stories, but I thought why not get the Rolu out of my head for once and go for it! Here we go!**

**RoLu one-shot!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Lucy's POV**

I'm well aware of what may happened, I hope everything goes well. Today is the day I meet one of my friends. He hasn't met up with me in about 7 years. I haven't seen him, and I've been sending him letters, after meeting him at the GMG, I've been always trying to talk to him in private. But so far, with Natsu always near me, I haven't been able to speak with him. Though we have met in person after the GMG, it would be great to talk to him again. Though there's a small problem...you see...I've fallen in love with him, around the time that I met up with him a few weeks before...

So, I've been planning after hanging out, or just like usual, sitting on the bottom of the Sakura tree, then probably, before Rogue had to leave, I'd confess. Even if I'm rejected, and he'll probably hate me, at least...at least I would have today's memory in my mind. Even if he rejects me. Since, I could tell he loves someone else. He's always looking at Yukino. I mean, I know their friends and all, but the way he looks at her seems as if he's in love with her. So even though he might be in love with Yukino, and if I confess, and get rejected...at least I can't hold in those feelings anymore. I don't want to feel like my shoulders hold something that big.

It's not only that but it's the only thing in my mind, I've only thought about it, and its been distracting me from the missions I take with my team. Each and every time I'm looking at my friends who are dating, I can't help but feel jealous. I've seen them become intimate and I always feel like I should be doing something with my own love life...something might make it more exciting. I just have to make this right...

"Lucy!" I heard a male voice call me. I looked over to the side, leaving those thoughts behind. And saw Rogue running to my direction. He was waving at me. I waved at him. So far the season for the Sakura trees were blooming, was going great, but when I saw Rogue coming over to me, I couldn't hold my blush in as I saw his scarred face coming towards me with flowers around him.

"Hey Rogue!" I called back. He smiled at me. I saw some of the girls around the area look at Rogue and had a blush on their face. When Rogue reached where I was, I saw the books in his hands, and a manuscript in his hand. That must be his story he's told me about. I wonder if I could read it.

"Hey Lucy. Sorry I made you wait, Sting was pestering me all morning so I couldn't really leave." He said. Then I looked around.

"Its fine, where's Frosch?" I asked. He seemed to flinched. With a slight blush when I looked at him.

"Frosch said that he wanted to stay behind for some reason. Something odd, but he said I should just go." He scratched the back of his head...Frosch what the hell are you doing?! I can't be alone! Frosch already knows that I've fallen in love with Rogue, but, could you not set this entire thing up! You even told Lector and Sting, now I have to confess alone!? I feel...so...so...I can't even find a good word to say how I feel...

"Is that so, well that's to bad. But anyway, can I see the manuscript?" Pointing over to the pile of books in his hand. He smiled at me, causing me to blush a little. He simply nodded his head and handed me the manuscript that he had. I went over to the Sakura tree and sat down on the soft grass. O started reading. It was a romance story that was so sweet. It was something that was like from a fantasy story. But the way it was worded and the mood that you get from the story, seemed almost as if he had fallen in love and he's telling his story. I couldn't help but to smile, I looked over to Rogue he seemed to be reading a book next to me.

"Rogue, that was such a sweet story! I loved it!" I smiled, turned away, but then, I blurted. "The way its written seems like you were in love."

I looked back at Rogue who had a huge blush, I wanted to tease him. A smirk appeared on my face. "Aw, is Rogue-kun in love with someone. That's so cute!"

Deep down I was hoping I was wishing that it was me who he was in love with. He stuffed his face into the book and avoided my gaze. I giggled.

"So I guess I was right in that hunch." He nodded his head. "So, whose the lucky girl Rogue?"

I was expecting Rogue to say Yukino. "...You..." He whispered. I averted his eyes away from me.

"I-I-I-I l-l-l-l-love y-you too..." I whispered, atuttering. I didn't expect him to hear me. But he bolted up and quickly landed me a kiss on my lips, but then giving me more. I kissed back. Shocked at first. We kissed even more. He asked for an entrance, and I gave it to him. Playing with each other, we separated, leaving a string of saliva.

"Thank goodness! I was getting nervous!" Said Rogue. He hugged me, I was surprised as to what he did, but hugged back, feeling the pressure that I had in my heart leave.

"I love you Lu~" He whispered in my ear. I blushed a deep red. I heard Rogue chuckle, don't tell me...he planned this entire thing like I was. I couldn't respond,

"I love you too Rogue." I whispered. Once more he leaned back and gave me a quick kiss. I stared behind his head and saw the Sakura petals fall. All one by one, moving with the wind. I couldn't help but to blush at how handsome and hot he looked.

I saw him giggle. I hugged him and inhaled his scent. I couldn't resist. I could hear his heartbeat. It was as fast as mine.

"Lu~, are you being a pervert? I heard you sniff me." He whispered calmly. I backed away and playfully hit his chest. He chuckled. Grabbing my arm and kissing me once more.

"I love this side of you Lu~" He said. "This pervy, honest side. I leaned against his chest.

I heard someone whistle behind us. We looked over and saw none other than Sting, whistling, and jumping along with Lector and Frosch. Yukino with them clapping. I blushed the entire time. THEY SAW THE ENTIRE THING?! Rogue just stared.

"Congrats guys! You FINALLY confessed!" Cried out Sting and the two exceeds. I saw Rogue turn away and give me a smile. I smiled back.

He leaned in and gave me a kiss.

_"I love you Lu~" _

_"I love you too."_

_The place where we met, fell in love, and confessed to each other. Right under the Sakura Tree. _

* * *

**And end! Thanks for reading! I've been having this idea for a while now. So I hope that you liked. I know I should be working on my other stories, but, come on! I need some sort of feeling, so I've worked on this! Anyway! Sorry if it sucks or anything. **

**Next I'll try to write a LoLu. I wonder I'll be able to. But after that, will be the update I promised! Anyway! Bye for now!**

**{please R&R F&F} **

**{~Yadi-san Out~} **


End file.
